The seeds, seedlings, and plants of crops are often treated with pesticides to control insects, nematodes, and disease organisms such as fungi and bacteria. PGRs are sometimes applied to improve the growth and development of crops. For example, semi-dwarf rice seeds are treated with gibberellic acid (GA3) to promote uniform emergence and early growth and establishment of seedlings. However, the benefits of some PGR treatments are tempered by their negative effects. For example, cytokinins such as 6-benzyladenine (6BA) can break thermodormancy of lettuce seeds, (Cantliffe, D. J., 1991, HortTechnology. 1: 95-96), but cytokinins also reduce root growth. Consequently, the overall benefit of use of cytokinins to promote lettuce germination is reduced. PESA is a recently discovered compound that reportedly promotes root growth (Soejima et al. 2000, Plant Cell Physiol. 41: 197). The effects of combinations of PESA and PGRs on plant growth have not been well documented. In particular, the use of PESA to safen the effects of high doses of PGRs has not been previously reported.